MI DESTINO
by Marymoon2103
Summary: Minific para celebrar el cumpleaños de Albert. Remembranzas del patriarca de la familia momentos antes de recibir su primera visita como Tío Abuelo. Con cariño, espero les guste. Besos.


**MI DESTINO**

William se apeo del caballo y lo entregó al encargado de los establos de la mansión. A lo lejos podía ver a la Tía Elroy, quien estaba sumamente molesta cruzada de brazos y aferrado a la falda de su elegante vestido negro, el pequeño Anthony, también vestido de riguroso negro.

Suspiró resignado. Ya en su mente buscaba uno de los tantos sermones de la Tía y se preparaba para escucharlo nuevamente. Esa mañana había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de salir a cabalgar lejos de la mansión. Se quitó el traje negro y se había puesto el Kilt. Quiso salir vestido de gala para despedirse de su hermana. Recordaba cuanto disfrutaba ella de verlo así vestido "…pareces un príncipe…" le repetía una y otra vez cada vez que usaba el traje para honrar a sus ancestros y venerar su procedencia. Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla derecha al escuchar en su mente la voz de su amada hermana. Disimuladamente se limpió el rostro sin detenerse, acercándose a la entrada de la mansión. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y no se había percatado que ya eran más de las 03:00 de la tarde.

William Albert Andley. Ese nombre le pesaba en los hombros como una cruz. Tenía 12 años y ya había sufrido todo el dolor inimaginable. Hacía 3 años había perdido a su madre; el verano del año anterior había perdido a su padre; y ahora la vida se empecinaba en quitarle a lo único que le quedaba… su hermana. Había pasado solo un mes de su fallecimiento y ningún miembro del clan se detenía a pensar si a él le dolía. Ni siquiera se compadecían del pequeño Anthony, que acababa de cumplir los 6 años. Llegó a la puerta.

_- ¿Se puede saber donde estabas, William? – _La Tía estaba furiosa _- ¿Y por qué llevas el traje tradicional de la familia? ¿Olvidas que estamos de luto? _

_- No Tía, como cree que puedo olvidarlo… - _William estaba frente a la Tía inclinando su cabeza y con los ojos clavados en el piso_._

_- Es reprochable lo que has hecho hoy. Ese no es el comportamiento del próximo patriarca de los Andley… -_

_- Lo siento mucho, Tía. No volverá a suceder... -_

_- Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder. Te informo que el consejo familiar ha decidido enviarte a Londres a estudiar en el Real Colegio San Pablo. Partirás en dos días -_

_- ¡¿Por qué? ¡No quiero ir a Londres! – _William levantó la mirada para enfrentar a la Tía.

_- No está en discusión. Prepara tus cosas para el viaje. – _La Tía Elroy le dio la espalda a William para adentrarse en la mansión.

Anthony había presenciado todo. Se soltó del vestido de la Tía cuando ella se dio la vuelta para ingresar a la casa. Ni siquiera había notado que él estaba ahí. Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos azules, iguales a los de su tío.

No llores, Anthony. Sabes lo mucho que me entristece verte llorar… - William trataba de contener las lágrimas en un doloroso esfuerzo. Le ofreció sus brazos al pequeño niño frente a él.

_- ¡NO TE VAYAS TIO! ¡POR FAVOR! – _Anthony lloraba sin consuelo refugiado en los brazos de su joven Tío_ - ¡NO ME DEJES! _

_- Nunca te dejaré… -_

_- Pero te irás lejos… ¿Londres es lejos? – _El niño se soltó del abrazo de William y se secaba las lágrimas con sus pequeñas y tiernas manitas, frotándose los ojos.

_- Si… Para llegar a Londres hay que subir a un enorme barco – _William lo miraba y le sonreía tiernamente.

_- Yo quiero ir contigo… - Anthony volvía a refugiarse en los brazos de su tío._

_- Creo que eso no podrá ser ahora. Pero recuerda que siempre estoy contigo… - William ahogaba sus lágrimas._

El pequeño Anthony se aferró fuertemente a su tío. Albert lo levantó y entró con él a la mansión. Subió las escaleras buscando la habitación de Anthony.

_- Creo que es hora de tu siesta – Albert abría la puerta de la habitación de Anthony y se acercaba a la cama del niño._

_- No quiero dormir ahora, Tío. Quiero quedarme contigo._

_- Yo también tomaré mi siesta, pequeño. Estoy cansado de la cabalgata… - Albert ponía cuidadosamente a su sobrino sobre la cama._

_- Entonces duerme conmigo… - Anthony lo miraba con ojos de suplica._

_- Ummm… me parece buena idea. Espera aquí, voy a quitarme este traje y ya regreso – Albert lo tomaba de los hombros y le guiñaba un ojo._

_- ¿Te pondrás tu pijama? – Anthony tenía la mirada iluminada._

_- Si, me pondré mi pijama y vendré a dormir la siesta contigo – Albert sonreía._

_- ¡SIIIIIIIIII! ¡Entonces yo también me pondré la mía! – De un brinco Anthony se bajó de la cama y fue a abrir un cajón de un enorme gavetero. Empinado en las puntas de sus pies, intentaba buscar dentro del cajón un pijama para ponerse. Albert se acercó_

_- ¿Cuál quieres ponerte? – William disfrutaba ese instante con su sobrino._

_- Quiero el azul que tiene estrellitas. Mamá siempre me ponía ese…_

_- Aquí está… - William tomó__ cuidadosamente el pijama perfectamente doblado de dentro del cajón y se lo acercó a Anthony._

Anthony tomó el pijama y corrió junto a su cama. Inocentemente empezó a quitarse su ropa. Se concentró en desabrochar los botones de su camisa, tarea que le estaba costando trabajo. William enternecido por la escena, se acercó a él. Hincó su rodilla izquierda y empezó a desabrocharle los botones. Muy rápidamente ayudó a Anthony a ponerse su pijama y lo ayudó a meterse entre las cobijas de su cama.

_- Ahora iré a cambiarme. No tardo y no te duermas sin mí… - Albert cubría tiernamente a Anthony con las cobijas. _

_- Apúrate Tío… Ahora el pequeño sonreía ya acostado en su cama._

Albert salió de la habitación y se adentró en la suya para cambiarse. Buscó su pijama y se lo puso rápidamente. Abrió la puerta y cautelosamente se asomó para ver que nadie estaba en el pasillo. De puntitas caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Anthony y entró rápidamente para meterse también en las cobijas junto a su amado sobrinito. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos dormían profundamente.

La mañana era fría. Parecía que el invierno llegaría más pronto de lo acostumbrado. En el jardín de la mansión, los sirvientes subían el equipaje de William a uno de los carruajes.

_- ¡No se lo lleve Señor George! – Anthony lloraba aferrado a una de las piernas del elegante hombre de confianza de la familia._

_- Por favor joven Anthony… - George estaba conmovido. Le acariciaba sus rubios cabellos tiernamente mientras contenía las lágrimas._

Para George Jhonson, William y Anthony eran como sus hijos. Ahora se iba con uno de ellos para Inglaterra encargado como su tutor, pero el dejar al pequeño Anthony le partía el corazón. Los quería con el alma. Los había visto nacer, crecer, decir sus primeras palabras, aprender a caminar. Aun recordaba cuando William empezando a hablar, le decía Yos, mientras, estirando sus pequeños brazos, cerraba sus manitas pidiendo que lo alzara. Le parecía que había sido ayer cuando Anthony se aferraba a una de sus piernas para que lo paseara por el jardín; escuchaba la diáfana risa del niño en su memoria. Durante el funeral de Rosemary, había llevado a Anthony en brazos como cuando era un bebé… Era su pequeño Anthony.

_- ¿Por qué tiene que irse mi tío? – Anthony lloraba sin consuelo._

George se agachó para quedar a la altura del rostro del pequeño y mientras lo abrazaba, trataba de explicarle el porqué debía irse su tío a estudiar fuera de los Estados Unidos. El llanto del infante superaba a George. Sin querer hacerlo, deshizo su abrazo. Anthony se secaba las lágrimas. Albert se acercó para despedirse de su amigo de aventuras.

_- Regresaré pronto, es una promesa… - Albert abrazó a Anthony._

_- ¡Tío! – Anthony lloraba - ¡No quiero quedarme solo!_

_- No estarás solo pequeño. Mi corazón se queda contigo, además, tu mami siempre te acompaña…_

_- Pero a mi mami no puedo verla… ella también se fue… - Anthony abrazaba fuertemente a William._

_- No llores por favor, recuerda que te ves mejor cuando sonríes… - William repetía las palabras de su difunta hermana mientras correspondía al abrazo de su sobrino._

_- No tardes en volver tío… ¡Te quiero!_

_- Yo también te quiero… pórtate bien y obedécele a la tía… - Albert se ponía de pie para subir al carruaje._

_- Prometo hacerlo… - la lágrimas volvían a inundar los ojos del pequeño._

Esa dura despedida viviría eternamente en su memoria. La soledad y el tiempo harían lo suyo en el tierno corazón de su sobrino, que aprendería a llevar el dolor en su interior silenciosamente. Cuando regresó en el verano de 1905, su pequeño sobrino había desaparecido. Ahora tenía frente a él a un niño de 8 años que pensaba y se comportaba como un adolescente de 14. Siempre estaba silencioso, absorto en sus pensamientos. Había aprendido a cultivar las rosas, y ahora el antes jardín de su hermana, era mucho más bello bajo los cuidados de Anthony. Los juegos habían pasado a un segundo plano y el mutismo se había apoderado de la mansión de Lakewood. Ya los alegres días de hacía pocos años solo eran un lejano recuerdo. La Tía Elroy había logrado su objetivo de moldear el comportamiento de Anthony a su manera, aunque su esencia se mantenía intacta.

El en cambio, seguía siendo el mismo. Para su fortuna, había tenido a su padre y a su hermana que no habían permitido que su Tía hiciera de él un acartonado hijo de la nobleza de comportamiento cuadriculado.

Con ojos tristes observaba desde la ventana del mirador, como su sobrino se sumergía en el jardín desde el alba. Ahora casi no hablaban y compartían muy poco juntos. Anthony era muy disciplinado y estricto con sus deberes y el tiempo que le quedaba para estar con su querido Tío era muy poco. Albert intentó hacerlo recordar algo de sus alegres aventuras.

Casi al final del verano, cuando ya debía regresar al colegio; se puso su Kilt y fue a buscar a Anthony para que fueran a cabalgar juntos. Anthony aceptó dudoso. Albert llevaba su gaita para despedirse del lugar que tanto quería tocando su instrumento favorito. Sin hablar nada, cabalgaron lejos de la mansión. Una inesperada lluvia los sorprendió obligándolos a buscar refugio en una pequeña cabaña que encontraron. Anthony decidió regresar.

_- Es mejor que regresemos, Tío. La Tía se enojará mucho – Los ojos de Anthony estaban llenos de tristeza._

_- No seas aburrido. Esperemos a que deje de llover y vamos a un sitio especial que quiero mostrarte – Albert intentaba persuadirlo._

_- Lo siento Tío, pero regresaré. La Tía no me dejará cuidar del jardín en una semana si me castiga – Anthony volvió a subirse al caballo._

_- No exageres, Anthony. La Tía no haría eso… - Albert se sorprendió de escuchar la tristeza con la que hablaba su sobrino._

_- Ya lo ha hecho, y en el jardín es donde más cerca estoy de mamá, y no quiero que me separe de ella una semana. Nos vemos en casa… - Anthony azuzó su caballo y emprendió veloz el regreso a la mansión en medio de la lluvia. _

William sintió como su corazón se oprimía. Del niño que dejó en el otoño de 1902 no quedaba nada. Suspiró con tristeza y esperó a que la lluvia disminuyera. Volvió a retomar el camino a aquel sitio que tanto le gustaba para despedirse de su adorada Lakewood pues sabía que ya no regresaría hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para tomar el mando de la familia. Llegó a la colina que alguna vez le había enseñado su hermana. Se bajó del caballo y sacó su gaita para tocarla. Escuchó muy cerca de ahí a alguien que lloraba y, escondiéndose en los arbustos, vio a una pequeña niña que tirada en el prado lloraba sin consuelo. Empezó a tocar la gaita y se acercó al sitio donde la niña estaba llorando.

Logró su objetivo de hacer que esa pequeña dejara de llorar. Cuando la vio de frente se quedó pasmado al ver los ojos verdes más bellos que había visto después de los de su hermana. Ese encuentro lo marcaría para siempre. Ya nunca más pudo dejar de pensar en esa inocente y tierna niña que había visto esa tarde de verano. Haber perdido el valioso broche que le había dejado su padre y el terrible regaño que le dio la Tía no fue nada para él después de ese encuentro; y todo lo triste que agobió su vida después de eso, siempre encontraba algo de alivio al traer ese recuerdo a su memoria.

La vida y el destino estaban ensañados con él. Poco tiempo después de eso, la despedida entre él y su sobrino no fue la misma de dos años antes. Ahora su sobrino no lloraba y se mantenía incólume ante el dolor que le producía ver ir a su tío otra vez. Ni una lágrima vio salir de esos ojos iguales a los suyos, aunque pudo ver la infinita tristeza que le producía su partida. Esa sería, sin saberlo, la última vez que se abrazarían. La intensidad de su abrazo había sido igual que dos años antes.

_- ¡Te quiero! – dijo Anthony controlando dolorosamente el llanto que él mismo no se permitía._

_- Yo también te quiero, no lo olvides jamás… - le respondió Albert abrazándolo fuertemente. _

_- ¿Volveré a verte? – le preguntó Anthony soltándose del abrazo de su tío._

_- Claro que sí. Tardaré en volver, pero lo haré… - Albert sabía que ya se le había dicho a Anthony el destino próximo de su tío._

_- Te estaré esperando… - Anthony agachó la mirada clavándola en el piso. Sus fuerzas estaban flaqueando._

Albert subió al carruaje y se alejó lentamente de la mansión, dejando para siempre a su amado sobrino. Ya nunca más volvería a hablar con él, por lo menos frente a frente. Cuando regresó del colegio y se escondió cerca en los predios de la familia, pudo verlo en la distancia cuidando el jardín y compartir alegre con sus otros dos sobrinos, Stear y Archie. Con alivio vio que había vuelto a sonreír. Feliz se sentía al leer sus cartas, donde le contaba de esa hermosa niña que le había robado el corazón. Se había sentido totalmente impotente, cuando ante él apareció George con la extensa carta de Anthony suplicándole su ayuda para llevar a Candy a vivir cerca de él. Las marcas de sus lágrimas en el fino papel, no lo habían hecho dudar ni un segundo en pedirle a George que hiciera lo necesario para adoptar a esa niña como su hija y enviarlo a rescatarla al fin del mundo si fuera necesario. Fue lo único significativo que pudo hacer por él.

Ahora, 10 años después, todas esas remembranzas le azotaban el corazón. Parado frente al gran ventanal del mirador, le parecía ver a Anthony sumergido entre las rosas, como aquel último verano que lo tuvo a su lado. George se había ido hacía poco tiempo de regreso a Chicago, después de que en una veloz carrera contra el tiempo, había ido a advertirle que Candy iría a buscarlo. Vio a Candy aparecer en el Portal de las Rosas y a pesar de la distancia, pudo notar las lágrimas que la invadían al estar parada frente a ese lugar que le recordaba a aquel que le había ofrecido su vida entera en un amor puro y real, y que el destino se había empeñado en truncar en el mundo físico; fracasando en su intento de que no perdurara en el tiempo, en el corazón y en la memoria de la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Se sentó en el gran sillón frente a la ventana y suspiró. Esperó tranquilamente a que Candy lo encontrara. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego la voz de Candy hablando atropelladamente. Cerró sus ojos organizando sus ideas para hablarle a Candy.

Llegó la hora de afrontar mi destino… – pensó, antes de decir algo. Escuchó atentamente todo lo que ella le decía y sin levantarse del sillón, le habló…

_¿Eso era to__do lo que querías decirme, Candy? –._

_FIN._

**Marymoon**


End file.
